


Old-Fashion Love Song

by Dustbunny3



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Layla opens up a bit and Musa is happy to come in.





	Old-Fashion Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FemFeb this year. Again, I sat down to write a completely different fic. Might still get around to that one, as I still rather like the idea.

Musa came out of her doze humming, following along with whatever tune Layla was singing under her breath. She stretched, one arm going up and then over Layla as she turned to snuggle into her side. She nuzzled a few notes into the crook of Layla’s neck– then nuzzled deeper, grinning, when Layla’s giggle betrayed a ticklish spot.

Layla retaliated by fluttering her fingers across Musa’s belly, easy to do with her arm around Musa’s waist. Musa laughed and tried to wiggle away, almost falling off the bed for her trouble and only saved when Layla caught her and rolled them over.

“What language was that?” Musa asked one they settled down, cuddled close and breathing each other’s air. Her brow furrowed as she thought back on it and added, “I’m not sure I even knew the song.”

“You’ve probably heard me sing it before,” Layla said. Her fingers flexed on Musa’s back and she shifted in the embrace, though didn’t pull away. “I do, sometimes, when we’re relaxing and I’m not really thinking about it.” She paused, breathed deliberately deep, and said slowly, “Or maybe when I’m thinking too much.”

“What is it?” Musa asked, not quite whispering. She shifted herself, drawing back just enough that she could see Layla’s face in full, fingers petting through Layla’s curls.

“It’s an ancient song of Andros, in a language most of us have forgotten,” said Layla. A wry twist came to her lips and she added, “Not that I have that luxury, as princess.” She looked like she was tasting her next words and she sounded like she’d swallowed a few when she said a breath later, looking up into Musa’s eyes, “It’s a song we sing for people we treasure.”

Musa’s breath hitched and smoothed over the course of a long inhale. Her hands burrowed into Layla’s hair to press against her back, curl around her shoulders, _cling_. Her exhale came out, “Will you teach me?”

“It’s pretty complex, especially for a beginner,” Layla said, almost casual. Her eyes gave her away, intent upon Musa’s face.

She opened it up for Layla to see, smiling all the way to her eyes. She said, “I’d like to learn.”

Layla’s smile was uncommonly shy as she nodded, breathing like she’d just learned how. She cleared her throat, said, “Okay, listen to it through first,” and sang to Musa that she loved her.


End file.
